1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a backup method and a computer system thereof, and more particularly, to a backup method and a computer system thereof which can access and backup a plurality of data via a serial-advanced-technology-attachment to universal-serial-bus (SATA-to-USB) transmission line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, people are use digital files as well as pictures to process routine work and record daily lives, such that digital products and computer systems equipped with various functions have become necessary in people's daily lives. However, the digital products and the computer systems may malfunction due to inappropriate operations of the users or be accidentally broken down with an expired warranty period, which will contribute to such situations as when the users unsuccessfully access storage devices inside the digital products and/or the computer systems. Under such circumstances, if the users forgot to process a backup operation for the storage devices in advance, it will result in tremendous chaos for the users once they find it necessary to utilize/access the related data stored in the storage devices.
Thus, it is important to provide a backup method and a computer system thereof for the users who can successfully access digital files and pictures in digital products and computer systems while the digital products and the computer systems have software/hardware problems or the user failed to process backup operations in advance.